Many automotive body panels are formed from multiple panels, therefore methods and apparatus for fixturing or locating and supporting the panels are required to ensure proper tolerances of the finished body panel. A typical panel fixturing apparatus includes a support structure such as a base plate having three or more substantially parallel flat contactors, a first locating pin of circular cross section, and a second locating pin of either circular or diamond cross section. The panel to be fixtured includes at least three substantially flat regions configured to engage a respective one of the flat contactors, a circular hole configured to engage the first location pin, and a slot configured to engage the second locating pin. The flat regions and flat contactors cooperate to establish a plane. Three flat regions and three flat contactors are typically sufficient to locate and support a rigid body; however, many panels may have sufficient flexibility thereby requiring additional flat regions and flat contactors to fully support the panel to avoid out of plane deformation. The circular hole and first locating pin cooperate to constrain translation of the panel within the plane, while the slot and second locating pin cooperate to constrain rotation of the panel about the first locating pin. Both the circular hole and the slot must be slightly oversized compared to the respective first and second locating pins to allow the panel to be inserted and removed from the fixturing apparatus.